Final Fantsy Paradigm
by Soul Of Wolfwood
Summary: An aeon......from Earth?


Final Fantasy: Paradigm  
  
By: Ryan M. Clippard  
  
(a.k.a Wolfwood)  
  
PROLOGUE:  
  
A DREAM WITHIN A DREAM  
  
Ryonji panted, his axe drawn, and his nerves drawn tight. He stared into the aeon's eyes, and felt the hatred that burned there.  
  
"I ask again," Ryonji pleaded, "give up and return to your hallowed place!"  
  
The aeon grinned and flexed his wings. "I don't think so!" It swooped down, its mouth open and glowing. Ryonji screamed in absolute pain as it released its final blast.  
  
Ryonji fell out of bed, the scream still lodged in his throat. As he rose, he noticed that he had fallen asleep playing Final Fantasy again. "I gotta quit doing that," Ryonji mumbled scratching his head. He looked at the alarm clock, which blazed in the corner. It was only 3:34 in the morning.  
  
Ryonji shut the game off and climbed back into bed. Minutes later, he fell back into the pools of his troubled dream world. It would be a long night.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryonji Learned PROPHET DREAM!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Ryonji rolled out of bed and slowly shuffled into the kitchen. He set up the coffee maker and took a shower as it brewed. As he stood under the steaming spray, his hand absentmindedly traced over the scar on his shoulder. It resembled a triangle with a three-leaf clover woven between the beams. It was as beautiful as it was bizarre. He had received this brand on a camping trip with his uncle. He was five, and didn't know that untied shoes could lead to falling on the Coleman stove. Normally, it would have left a grid mark, but the doctor said that it was probably just the way he landed. He dressed, and moved back to the kitchen. He lit up his morning cigarette as he sipped the life-giving brew and read the paper. When he finished, he put on his coat and headed out the door.  
  
As he drove to Honest Abe's Motors, he laughed inside his head. Abe, the owner of the car lot, was going to have a conniption fit. He, along with everyone Ryonji had ever known, hated the coat he was wearing right now. It was a long, brown, wool trench coat, and he had had it since high school. He had gone with his friends up to Virginia Tech, to take a look around his then fiancé's campus. They had gone into an old, smelly thrift shop, and as Ryonji looked around, he felt pulled toward the back of the shop. An old armoire stood in the corner, and the coat was hanging there. Except for the smell, it was in perfect condition. He had bought it for a measly ten dollars, and left the shop.   
  
He dropped it at a dry cleaner's, and then went to his fiancé's apartment. In the hour that followed, his heart was torn from his chest. He went back to the dry cleaner's, wrapped the coat around his shoulders, and proceeded to get drunk at the nearest bar. Other than that, though, the coat had held many pleasant memories for him.  
  
Ryonji pulled into the lot, and parked his car behind the mobile trailer that served as an office. As he stepped out, Abe spotted him, began yelling, and another typical day began.  
  
That night, Ryonji was the last one to leave. He had to clean out the trashcans, and lock up. As he hauled the cans out, he looked up at the power lines above the office/trailer. They always buzzed, but tonight they sounded louder for some reason. He shrugged it off, and took the cans back inside. As he locked up and headed for his car, Ryonji heard an even louder buzzing. Lights flashed behind the office, and he thought Shit! The power lines must have fallen! He rushed behind the trailer and stopped dead. The power lines were in their normal place, but that was the only thing normal. Electricity arched from the lines to the ground, and a purple circle swirled in the midst of the electricity. It was marked with what looked like arcane symbols and letters, and it spun slowly. Ryonji rubbed his eyes, because for a minute he thought he saw a hand reaching from the circle. He walked closer, and noticed that yes, there was a hand reaching out. He tentatively reached out for it. As his fingers brushed the hand, it reached out and grabbed him. Ryonji struggled but to no avail. He was jerked through the portal, and everything went black.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Cid stood back, as the portal surged around the frame. Something was coming through, and he glanced over at the others. Auron stood next to Aida, who had called the Saving Aeon. She was cowering next to him, holding her tonfas tight against her chest. Auron looked down at her with pity. Hell of a first Summon, he thought. The rest of the group hung back, unsure of what was to happen. Marcus and Maxine, the twins, stood in a far corner, probably wagering on what the aeon would look like. That was their downfall, but they didn't let it stop them. Next to them stood Kiro Mishad, a huge black man with bat-like wings. Even as a reformed Child of Darkness, he was reviled wherever he went.  
  
The portal pulsed again, and a form began to emerge. Suddenly, a massive axe burst through, and hung before the portal. A hand reached out, and as it grabbed it, the rest of the aeon burst through. There was what appeared to be a normal man with long brown hair in a long coat, clutching a monster axe. The aeon twirled the axe around itself with ease and flair, and Aida walked up to it.  
  
"W-what is your name?" She trembled with each word that came out.  
  
The aeon dropped the axe to his side, and looked at her with blazing white eyes.  
  
"I am Ryonji," it said. And then it passed out.  
  
"Hell of a summon," Auron sighed.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryonji stirred, and realized that he was in bed. He put his hand on his head, and thought to himself, I'm going to sue those guys at Final Fantasy for all these stupid dreams. But the funny thing was that sunlight was streaming into the room. Ryonji knew that he always kept his blinds drawn. He opened his eyes, and his mind proceeded to blow a fuse. He was lying in a giant bed, which was the most comfortable in the world. He sat up, and seemed to be in a room out of some Disney Princess movie. It was huge, and the windows opened up onto a balcony. He walked across the room and noticed that he still had his clothes on. He raised his hand up to scratch his head and was smacked with something heavy.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
He looked, and saw that he was carrying a huge axe. It was easily three feet higher than he was, and the blade was as wide as his torso.  
  
"What the hell is this?"  
  
He laid it down on the floor, and looked out the balcony. It was only on the second floor, and Ryonji jumped for it. He landed with a thud, and rolled out onto the stone walk below. He looked around, and saw no one. This must be a compound for some sort of weird cult of anime fans or something. That prop axe almost looked real. But I need to get out of here.  
  
Just then a voice cried, "He's missing, we have to find him!" Ryonji didn't need an explanation. He knew they were referring to him and that he needed to beat it. But as he started to run, he felt something hit his hand. He looked down, and there was the axe, firmly in his grasp. "Who knows, it might help," he muttered. He started running.  
  
As he rounded the corner, two men in armor spotted him.  
  
"Most holy Aeon, we ask you to please return to the castle!"  
  
It didn't register in Ryonji's mind until later that they had called him an aeon, or that he had used the axe. All that he knew was one minute he was cornered, and the next he was running from a pile of smoking guards, their armor split into shards.  
  
He rounded another corner, and there stood a group of people dressed like characters from a Final Fantasy game. I know this is a cult now, Ryonji thought. But then he noticed that their eyes were many times larger then normal. He slid to a stop.  
  
A man dressed in a red coat similar to Ryonji's, and carrying a large sword, held up his hand and stepped forward.  
  
"Please, Great Ryonji, stop your rampage. We meant no harm in bringing you here. Please come inside and we'll explain everything."  
  
Ryonji felt as if a computer program had taken over. He felt himself swirl the axe, and then he spoke of his own free will. "I don't think so."  
  
Auron pulled one sleeve of his coat off, and exposed the black armor he was wearing underneath.  
  
"I don't want to fight you!"  
  
"Oh well."  
  
Ryonji leapt into the air, and electricity arched into the axe. Auron's blade lit on fire, and he stood ready to block. The blades locked, and energy pulsed all around them. They traded blows, each one more powerful than the last. Suddenly a voice rang out, "Stop! Ryonji, Return!"  
  
Ryonji dropped his axe to his side, and seemed to float to the side of a beautiful girl. As he landed, he kneeled, and said, "I await your command, Lady Aida." A calm had come over him, and he felt relaxed. Then it hit him that not only had he obeyed this total stranger, but that he also knew her name, and her his.  
  
He looked over at her, confusion warping his mind. "What's going on here?"  
  
She smiled at him. "Come inside, and have breakfast. I, with the help of my friends, will explain all that we can."  
  
She walked inside the massive doors, and Ryonji felt a nudge at his back. There stood two people, who could have been identical twins had they not been brother and sister.  
  
"You better go before she has to call you like a lap dog, eh, Rover?"  
  
The two smiled at him sarcastically, and he followed the girl inside.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Ryonji sat at the huge table, piles of steaming food all around him. As he ate, the strangers looked at him in awe. He felt their eyes and looked up.  
  
"What?" he said, mouth full of some greasy meat.  
  
One of the twins stuttered as he spoke. "W-w-we've never seen an aeon eat before."  
  
"Why do you keep calling me an aeon?"  
  
Auron stood, and as he spoke, he removed his coat. "I suppose it would do to tell you the whole story."  
  
"Some time ago, the land began to buckle under great upheaval. A team of Summoners and Guardians were sent to the Faythe of Zanarkand to inquire of the Final Aeon as to what was going on. Apparently, one of the Dark Aeons, who are the most powerful and usually only summoned by those who have great power, or great evil in their hearts, had started a group of aeons who planned on taking over a world of their own. If they achieved this, they would no longer be subject to this world, and could come back and take over this world, and many others. Every world they tried to take over, however, buckled under the intense power they released. Finally, however, they found a world they could conquer: a place called Earth. We were commissioned by the council to summon the saving aeon, one that only existed in legend. Because one of pure royal blood could do this, it took us some time to find one with this lineage. Aida here was chosen, she used the Faythe of this temple to summon, well, you. That is why we call you aeon, and why you're here."  
  
Ryonji stared at Auron for a minute, and then spewed the mouthful of food everywhere as he laughed.  
  
"You guys have got to be kidding me! I think I know what's going on here. You guys probably spotted me at some convention, or read one of my Final Fantasy stories, and slipped me some drugs last night. Now you want me to join your cult, and live with you and do all kinds of freaky shit, right?"  
  
Auron turned to Aida, his eyes tired. "I don't know what to do."  
  
Aida stood, and turned to Ryonji. "Throw your axe against that wall there."  
  
Ryonji raised his eyebrows. "And what, watch it bounce off?"  
  
Aida pointed at him with one of her tonfas. "Do it."  
  
Ryonji felt the now familiar feeling of being controlled. He picked up the axe, and threw it against the farthest wall. The wall buckled in the spot where the axe hit it, and the axe spun as it flew back into Ryonji's hand.  
  
Ryonji eyed the weapon. "Whoa."  
  
Aida smiled. "Do you believe now?"  
  
"Well," he smiled nervously, sitting back down, "that definitely tips the scales in favor of yes."  
  
Everyone sat silently, and finally Kiro spoke. "We should rest today, and then head for Besaid."  
  
Ryonji blurted out, "To summon the first aeon?"  
  
Aida looked at him. "How did you know that?"  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Auron stood, his fists clenched. "You mean that in your world, Earth, they have made a game of our struggles here?"  
  
Ryonji shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I guess. I don't think they really meant to make light of it, though. It's a really serious game. Some people dedicate huge chucks of their time to defeating the evil in the game. Some even cry when people die."  
  
Auron hung his head, and everyone looked at Ryonji in disbelief. I think I just dropped a bomb on them; they're really shocked.  
  
Ryonji stood. "I really didn't mean to get you guys down. In fact, this could be a good thing; this way I know how a lot of things in your world work, right?"  
  
Auron turned and walked out. The room emptied, until only Aida and Ryonji stood around the table. Ryonji dropped his head.  
  
"God, I always do that. Everyone gets really psyched about something, and I drop the reality bomb on them. Way to go, Ryonji."  
  
Aida walked around to where Ryonji stood and laid her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, ya know? They're just shocked over the fact that here, we wage war on all kinds of evil, and in your world, people can just, well, play at being us. I'm sure that you're a little, what did you call it, 'weirded out'? Finding out that something you thought wasn't real is actually very real?"  
  
Ryonji turned to her, and gazed into her purple eyes. "You have no idea." He walked out of the banquet room. As he walked, he saw some motion out of the corner of his eye. He went to the window, and outside was pure chaos. What had once been a peaceful courtyard had become a war zone. Rubble was strewn everywhere, and soldiers were fighting off what looked like giant octopuses. Ryonji ran out the front doors, and was joined by Aida. There on the steps stood a giant octopus-thing, and it was beating the crap out of Auron and Kiro. Every time one of them tried to attack, the other would act as a decoy. The only problem was the thing had eight eyes, and could see anything going on.  
  
Aida screamed, and once again Ryonji felt himself walk forward, twirling his axe. But this time he seemed to be more in control. He ran forward, and scooped up the fallen Kiro, and ran back to where Aida stood.  
  
"I've got him, Ryonji. Now go help Auron!"  
  
Ryonji turned, and strode up to the beast. All eight of its eyes snapped forward, and it turned to face him.  
  
"You're an ugly son-of-a-bitch, aren't you?"  
  
The thing roared, obviously aware that it was being taunted. It scuttled forward, the thorns on its legs bristling. It arched its head back, and spit where Ryonji stood. Ryonji dodged it, and where he had stood was now a crater of bubbling acid.  
  
"Well, now, we can't have that, can we?"  
  
Ryonji turned to the others. "Get everyone inside. I'm going to get rid of him the easy way."  
  
Auron and the others went inside, and Aida stood at the threshold. Auron pulled her inside and shut the door. "He is very unpredictable. Better be safe."  
  
They went to the window. The whole attack force of Octons had gathered around the steps. Ryonji stood, calmly surveying them.  
  
"We have to help him! There's too many!"  
  
Auron put his hand on Aida's shoulder. "I think he can handle this. Can't you feel the power building in him? Even through these walls his power feels strong."  
  
Ryonji walked through the Octons, until he was face to face with the leader. "You guys like barbeque? I love it. Let me show you how an aeon makes barbeque."  
  
Ryonji leapt into the air. He floated now about ten feet in the air. He swung his axe all around his body, and as it spun, it charged. Suddenly, lightning struck the axe, and a glow shone around Ryonji. He slashed downward with his axe, and bolts of lightning rained down on the Octons. Most of them were fried on the spot, but the leader seemed to shake it off.  
  
"Alright, big guy, let's dance!" Ryonji swooped forward, and as he met the Octon, he swung his axe. He split right through the beast and landed on the other side. The thing fell into two pieces.  
  
"That's how you make barbeque, bitch."  
  
The doors swung open on the temple, and Aida and the others rushed out. Aida was the first to speak.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Ryonji turned to her and smiled. "Yeah, it was no big deal."  
  
Aida smiled back. "That's good to hear."   
  
Auron pulled Ryonji aside. "Come here, I want to talk to you."  
  
Auron and Ryonji walked into a deserted room, and Auron slapped Ryonji on the shoulder. Ryonji groaned in pain, and fell to one knee.  
  
"I thought so. You should be honest with her. She would want to know about this."  
  
As Auron crossed the room and removed some white cloth from a drawer, Ryonji turned. "I just didn't want to worry anybody. I've always been very independent. Besides, it didn't really hurt 'til you did that."  
  
The Guardian came back and began to wrap the wound in bandages. "You need to learn to lean on us. We are all in this together."  
  
"That's right!"  
  
Both the men turned, and saw that Aida was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Ryonji, you shouldn't hide your wounds. I am a Healer after all." She kneeled behind him, and placed her hands on the wound. She closed her eyes.  
  
"I don't think it's working."  
  
Ryonji felt a bolt of energy course through his veins. It seemed like everything that felt even a little tired or beat up about his body was exhaling the pain and the poisons from it. He felt like he was being given a brand new body. He felt her hands leave his back, and he turned to thank her.  
  
"Wow, that was better than a cig…"  
  
As he turned, he saw Aida's face contorting in pain.  
  
"Auron, what's happening?"  
  
Auron turned his face from the girl. "She is a very gifted Healer. She can heal almost any wound, but in order to do so she takes the pain into herself for a short while."   
  
"My God."  
  
Aida turned and smiled at him. "Don't worry. I'm very strong, and I've done this lots. It's no big deal."  
  
Ryonji just stared at her. Where have I heard that before?  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
Waves crashed against the hull of the ship as Ryonji stood at the bow. Wow, he thought, watching the ocean spread all around him. As he watched, a flock of seabirds seemed to be following beside them. He reached out to them, and one broke from the formation and landed in his outstretched hand. He brought it close, and stroked its bright orange feathers.  
  
"That's amazing!"  
  
Aida walked up beside Ryonji, and began stroking the bird. "How did you do that?"  
  
"I dunno. I just felt called to them, and figured I'd give it a try."  
  
Aida smiled. "You've been out here ever since we began sailing. It was kind of refreshing to watch you enjoy it."  
  
Ryonji released the bird, and it returned to its flight beside its brethren. "Even in my world, I've had a special place in my soul for the ocean. I love standing in the water, waves crashing against my chest. Sunset is the best time though. Something about the way the sun paints the sky a different way every day."  
  
Aida laughed a little bit. "You remind me of my dad."  
  
"Really? Where is he?"  
  
"He's in Besaid, where he and mom guard the first Faythe. They live there, because they like to help beginning Summoners and the Guardians. Ever since they finally defeated Sin and banished it from this world, they've been there, helping all who walk the path of good. Auron was with them when it happened. Naturally, they asked him to be one of my Guardians."  
  
"Oh, well, of course." Ryonji smiled, and returned to watching the water. They stood there for a while, and Aida noticed that Ryonji was frowning.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"When you healed me, it hurt a lot more than you let on, didn't it?"  
  
Aida looked down at her feet. "How did you know?"  
  
"You said the same thing I did after I fought those Octon things."  
  
Aida turned and saw Ryonji's eyes, and they felt like they pierced her soul. She turned and looked out across the waves.  
  
"Ever since I was old enough to know what pain was, I was always hurt to see others suffer. So I prayed every night that I would be able to take the pain away from others, and bear it myself. I would rather feel the burn of a thousand fires than to see someone have to deal with the pain of the smallest burn. So, the gods blessed me with the power to heal, so long as I let the pain transfer between us."  
  
As they watched the waves play against the hull, they heard footsteps behind them. They turned, and Auron was standing there, sword drawn.  
  
"We have a problem."  
  
They followed him to the stern of the ship, and saw a large steam ship, which was catching up fast.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
Auron stared at the ship. "Pirates. I want you and Aida to go below. This will get ugly, and I want you to protect her." Auron stared into Ryonji's eyes. "Protect her."  
  
Ryonji nodded, and they both headed for the hold. It wasn't long before they heard the sounds of battle. Suddenly the door burst open, and three men in cloaks rushed in.  
  
"Well, well. What do we have here? A man with an axe and a sweet little girl, all by their lonesome. What do you say, boys? Time for some fun?"  
  
The other two cackled, and the three stepped aside. Two wheels rolled in, and unfolded. There stood two mean looking robots, with arms that seemed to be electricity guns.  
  
Ryonji stepped in front of Aida, and the robots shot blue arcs of electricity into him. Ryonji screamed, and fell to the floor.  
  
"Ryonji!"  
  
Aida knelt beside him, and prepared to heal him. But then she heard a faint whisper.  
  
"Don't."  
  
She looked down at Ryonji, and saw him wink at her. The men walked up, and stared down at them.  
  
"Don't worry, lass. We'll kill you afterwards so you won't have to suffer the shame."  
  
Just then, they fell to the deck. Ryonji stood, and kicked them in their chests. Bones cracked, and Ryonji winced.  
  
"Help!"  
  
Ryonji turned, and gasped. The two robots had cornered Aida. Ryonji rushed up, and grabbed what looked like the heads. The robots let electricity pulse out of their skin, but Ryonji just chuckled.  
  
"Cut it out, that tickles!"  
  
He smashed the heads, and the robots fell into pieces.  
  
Aida stared at him. "Why didn't that hurt?"  
  
"I-I don't know," Ryonji stared at his hands, "but whatever the reason, I should go up on deck and help them."  
  
Aida grabbed his arm. "Be careful. Please."  
  
He smiled. "Don't worry."  
  
Ryonji rushed up on deck, and slid to a stop. No one was there except the crew, and Auron and the other Guardians. He rushed up to Auron.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"We stopped them from taking over, but they are charging their cannon. Unless there's a miracle soon, we're in trouble."  
  
The cannon discharged, and a large burst of fire headed their way. Ryonji turned and rushed down to the hold. Aida turned to him.  
  
"What?"  
  
Everything exploded, and once again, Ryonji's world went black once again.  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Ryonji stood in a large chamber, and all around him screams pierced his ears. He turned, and saw all of his new friends chained to a wall. A dark shadow stood there, and seemed to be sapping the energy from them. The shape turned, and Ryonji seemed to be staring in the mirror. There stood a perfect double of himself, smiling an evil grin. One eye was scarred; Evil Ryonji began walking towards him with a swagger.  
  
"Hello, handsome."  
  
Ryonji raised his axe. "What are you doing?"  
  
"You mean, what are you doing? This is a sign of things to come."  
  
The Evil Ryonji turned and walked to where Aida hung on the wall. He raised her chin, smiled at Ryonji, then plunged his clawed hand into her chest. When he pulled out her heart, he had changed into the evil aeon.  
  
"No!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryonji bolted upright, and hit his head on something. He was laying in a bed in some kind of tent. As he panted, he felt a hand on his back. He turned, and saw Aida had been sitting at his bedside.  
  
"You're awake! Are you okay?"  
  
Ryonji shook his head, and laid back down on the bed. "I just had a nightmare."  
  
Aida smiled at him. "We were really worried about you. You've been unconscious now for about a week. Apparently, you had dragged me onto the beach and handed me to my mom and dad, then passed out."  
  
Ryonji looked around. "Where are we?"  
  
"On the island of Besaid, home of the first Faythe."  
  
Ryonji rubbed his face, and noticed a scar above and below his eye. "What the hell is this?"  
  
Aida turned to the table beside the bed. She held up a mirror, and Ryonji beheld the same scar that he had seen on the Evil Ryonji of his dream.  
  
"Why…why did you leave that there?"  
  
"My mom healed you. I was still very weak when they healed you. My mom said that she could've healed that scar, but that it was my present for my journey."  
  
"What kind of present is that?"  
  
"She said it was a gift that marked my most trustworthy Guardian. She said that this kind of protection, aeon or otherwise, from someone that barely knew me is rare, and that the scar was to remind me of the one who would never leave me."  
  
Ryonji stood up, and walked outside. He stood in the morning sun, and felt a small breeze caress his face. The trees outside swayed, and the orange seabirds flew overhead. He started walking down a path that looked to lead to the beach. As he walked, his mind ran over his dream, and the one he had had before coming here. Most dreams he never remembered, but these two seemed to stick in his mind, like a knife in the back of his head. As he walked out onto the beach, he saw the twisted wreckage of the ship they had been sailing on. He walked down to the water's edge, and sat down in the sand where the waves could wash over his knees. He noticed that, other than his jacket, his clothes had changed. He was now dressed in an armor much like Auron's; it looked like armor but felt just like skin tight clothing. The boots that had replaced his loafers laced all the way up to his knees, but felt light as a feather. Around his neck hung a necklace, with a pendant on it which looked strangely like his scar. He heard footsteps behind him, but he was too caught up in his own thoughts to respond.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Ryonji looked down at his feet, and sighed heavily. "It's just these dreams I've been having lately. I just can't seem to shake them out of my head."  
  
Another voice spoke. "Well, tell us about them."  
  
Ryonji turned, and saw two people he thought couldn't possibly be real. There stood Tidus and Yuna, although older than he remembered them from the game.  
  
"You're Tidus and Yuna."  
  
Tidus smiled. "Yeah, I guess we are."  
  
He stared at them. "Doesn't that weird you out that I know you're names?"  
  
Yuna smiled. "No. Auron told us about you, and even if he didn't, I'm sure Aida told you about us."  
  
"Well, nothing specific. Just about what you're like."  
  
Tidus sat on Ryonji's right, and Yuna on his left. "So, tell us about these dreams."  
  
As Ryonji began his story, a shadow moved in the bushes. No one noticed as the shadow watched them, its red eyes staring at them with hatred.   
  
Tidus looked at Ryonji, the tale swirling around them just as the waves did around their feet.  
  
Tidus spoke first "So what do you think about them?"  
  
"I dunno. They feel so real, they feel like I might be seeing the future."  
  
Yuna placed her hand gently on his shoulder. "You are. You have a very rare gift, one the sages call Prophet Dream. They say it can be very helpful, and very hurtful. It can be tampered with, but who would want to do that?"  
  
Ryonji stared into the oncoming waves. "I don't know. All I do know is, I don't want Aida to get hurt. That last dream made me want to run as far as I could from her, so that I would be the only one that thing is after."  
  
Ryonji fingered the chain around his neck. "By the way, what is this?"  
  
"It's the mark of a hero from another world," Tidus touched the pendant. "My father wore it when he was a Guardian here, and passed it on to me. I wore it when I was Yuna's Guardian, and now I give to you, my daughter's Guardian. Plus, it matched the nice scar on your shoulder. Where did you get that scar?"  
  
"On a camping trip with my uncle, or at least he said he was my uncle. I tripped and fell on the Coleman stove, and I've been branded ever since."  
  
They got up to leave, and Yuna put both her hands on Ryonji's shoulders. "Well, whatever happens, Don't hide your problems from Aida. She cares for you a lot more than you think. The whole time you were unconscious, Aida stayed by your bedside; slept in the chair and watched over you. To be her Guardian, she watches over you almost as much as you do her."  
  
As they walked down the trail, the shadow darted of into the jungle, claws raking the trees as it passed.  
  
When Ryonji and the others returned to the camp, Aida and the rest were waiting for him. The twins glared at him.  
  
"You're a lucky sucker, aren't you?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
They turned, and headed up a hill to a huge temple. Ryonji's eyes went wide as they got closer. The temple was easily bigger than any of the churches Ryonji had ever seen. Giant pillars lined the way to the doors, which looked like they had been cut from redwoods. The doors swung open, and a small, bent priest greeted them.   
  
"Welcome to the Faythe of Besaid."  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
Auron looked at Ryonji, who was still pacing around the antechamber. For the last hour and a half, Aida had been inside with the Faythe, and Ryonji was close to wearing a trench into the hard stone floor.  
  
"Quit pacing, you'll grow old before your time."  
  
Ryonji turned to Auron. "What's taking so long? Is she alright in there? Did she fall in?"  
  
Auron grinned. "This is nothing; sometimes a Summoner can be with the Faythe for days."  
  
Ryonji's jaw dropped. Days? This is too much.  
  
Auron turned, and the doors to the Faythe swung open. There stood Aida, a complete look of shock on her face. The group rushed up to her.  
  
"Did you get it? The first Aeon, did you get it?"  
  
Aida looked around at the people who surrounded her. "No."  
  
Ryonji grabbed her shoulders. "Whaddya mean, no? You were in there for hours, and you didn't get it?"  
  
"No. But the Faythe wants to speak to you, Ryonji."  
  
Everyone gasped. Tidus walked up behind her.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, dad. The Faythe said that The Evil Aeon had somehow sealed the portals to this world, and that no Summoners were able to summon. The aeons are locked on one side, and us on the other. But then they said that they wanted to speak with Ryonji."  
  
Everyone looked at Ryonji, who now stood by himself a little ways away.  
  
"What?"  
  
Tidus smiled. "Maybe you should go. It's unheard of, but Aida is telling the truth."  
  
The doors of the Faythe slid open again, and a disembodied voice called out.   
  
"Ryonji. Come to us."  
  
Ryonji turned, and hesitantly stepped through the portal.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryonji walked into the chamber, and felt like he was in another world. The walls shimmered with the light of what appeared to be stars. All around him, pyre flies swirled in the air. In the middle of the chamber was a huge crystal, which glowed the brightest. Ryonji walked up to it.  
  
"Hello Ryonji."  
  
He jumped back, and looked at the crystal with disbelief.  
  
"Yes, we know who you are. We have been awaiting your return for a long time now. Please don't be afraid, we have a lot to talk about."  
  
Ryonji emerged from the Faythe, and stumbled into the antechamber. Everyone turned, and Aida rushed to him.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Ryonji smiled a weak smile. "Of course. Just had a lovely conversation with the Faythe, that's all."  
  
Aida glared at him.  
  
"Aida, please, I don't want to talk about it, alright? If you really needed to know something, I'd tell you. The Faythe said this information was for me, so please, please don't look at me like that."  
  
Aida turned away, and Ryonji stood and walked out of the temple. He snuck a look over his shoulder to make sure no one was following him. When he was sure, he took off in a run toward the beach.  
  
Aida wiped her tears, and stared up at Tidus.  
  
"Why won't he talk to me? I'm just concerned with him, that's all. But he acts like I'm invading his mind."  
  
Tidus smiled at his daughter. "I think you're more than just concerned about him. Besides, he will tell you when he's ready."  
  
Just then, a priest rushed in. "Ryonji's in trouble! We heard him screaming down on the beach and rushed here for you."  
  
Aida rushed out, the others right on her heels.  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
As they reached the beach, the group could hear Ryonji screaming.  
  
"No! Stop, I give up. I GIIIIIIIIIIIVE!"  
  
They rounded the corner, and saw Ryonji being attacked by a huge Ifrit.  
  
Auron drew his sword. "Stop now, or I will strike you dead!"  
  
Aida held her tonfas in front of her, a red glow emanating from them. "Get in line, Auron."  
  
The Ifrit jumped off Ryonji's back, and Ryonji jumped up. "No! Stop! We were just playing!"  
  
Aida and Auron dropped their weapons, a confused look on their faces.  
  
Ryonji stepped beside the Ifrit. "This is Blazon. He's an aeon like me. We got to talking, and decided wrestling would help us release some pent up feelings. I didn't know anybody could hear us."  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes. "You mean you had me worried, and all you were doing was WRESTLING! You…you jerk!"  
  
She turned and ran, and Ryonji looked at Auron. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I think you should go and talk to her."  
  
As Ryonji took off after Aida, Blazon turned to the group. "Was it something I did?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryonji caught up to Aida next to a huge pool that was on a cliff overlooking all of Besaid.  
  
"Aida, stop. I'm sorry I worried you. I was just trying to help Blazon, that's all."  
  
Aida turned to him. "Oh really? What's his problem?"  
  
Ryonji was taken aback. Aida was really pissed. "Well, he got kicked out of the aeon realm ruled by the Ifrits. He can't produce a flame breath, so they thought he was a failure. I found him on the beach, almost puking because he was trying so hard to get a flame breath. I just talked to him, and we thought that wrestling would help."  
  
"And you can tell your troubles to some strange aeon, but not to me!"  
  
Ryonji glared at her. "I didn't tell him! All I told him was that I had a lot on my mind. And then he said he could understand, because he knew who I was. Why are you so worried, anyway? Why do you care?"  
  
Aida rushed across the clearing, and wrapped Ryonji up in her arms.  
  
"Because I love you!"  
  
Ryonji stared down at her. "What?"  
  
She looked up at him, tears in her eyes again. "I love you! What's so hard about that?"  
  
Ryonji looked out across the ocean, and wrapped his arms around Aida.  
  
"I love you too. That's why I didn't tell you anything. I don't want you to be hurt. Anyone who is close to me could be a target for my brother, and I don't want you to be hurt."  
  
Aida stared up at him.  
  
"Azrael, the aeon that's trying to disrupt everything, is my brother. When we were born in the aeon realm, a prophecy was made. One of us would be the I undoing of the world, the other the savior. We were separated, and I was sent to earth to live, and he grew up in the aeon realm. Now, we must fight to determine the fate of the entire universe."  
  
Ryonji took Aida's hand, and walked with her to the edge of the cliff.   
  
"Look at all those beautiful stars. Each one could have multiple worlds spinning around them. Even though it's hard to think about it now, I would fight my brother to the death for those worlds, and this one, too. Especially this one; it's where you are. Even if it means giving my life, I want to save them all."  
  
They turned towards each other, and Ryonji looked deep into Aida's eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
Ryonji rubbed the back of his neck. "I would really like to kiss you right now."  
  
Aida smiled. "I would really like that."  
  
Ryonji pulled her close, and the moons looked down on love for the first time in a long time.   
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
When Ryonji and Aida returned to the temple the next morning, they didn't know what to expect.  
  
"Are your parents gonna flip out?"  
  
"I don't know what 'flip out' means, but if that is anything like the reaction I'm expecting, I don't know."  
  
As they snuck in through the side entrance, an arm slammed down onto Ryonji's shoulder.  
  
"And just where were you two last night?"  
  
Ryonji spun, and stared Auron dead in the eyes.  
  
"Um, nowhere in particular."  
  
Auron smiled. "Don't worry about it. Tidus and Yuna were young kids once too."  
  
As they entered the main chamber, the rest were gathered around the fire pit in the middle.  
  
"Well, its about time you two got back. We were about to send out a search party."  
  
Tidus slapped Ryonji on the back. "I gotta hand it to you, this Blazon guy's pretty nice."  
  
Blazon turned to the group. "I think we should head for the mountains. That's where the Four Guardian Dragons rest, and watch over the Armor of the Aeons."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's legend in the aeon realm. It gives the aeon who wields all four pieces untold strength. It will definitely help you, Ryonji."  
  
The group turned to Aida. "It's up to you."  
  
Aida gazed over to Ryonji. " We should pursue anything that will give us an advantage."  
  
Yuna smiled at her daughter. "Speaking of which, I called up an old friend to help you. This is Lulu, and her husband Wakka. You remember them, don't you?"  
  
Lulu and Wakka strolled in, and Aida ran to hug them. "How could I forget my Aunt Lulu and Uncle Wakka?"  
  
Lulu smiled at her niece. "I came to give you something."  
  
Lulu placed her hands on Aida's temples, and her hands began to glow. "Since you cannot summon anymore, I will give you my power over the elements. My magic is now your magic." 


End file.
